headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: Earthlings Welcome Here
lix Enriquez Alcalá | producer = Ashley Edward Miller; Zack Stentz; John Enbom; Natalie Chaidez; Toni Graphia; Mario F. Kassar; Andrew G. Vajna; Joel B. Michaels; Jill Danton; James Middleton; John Wirth; Josh Friedman; Jessie W. Dugan; Hilton H. Smith | starring = Lena Headey; Thomas Dekker; Summer Glau; Garret Dillahunt; Shirley Manson; Leven Rambin; Richard T. Jones | previous = "Alpine Fields" | next = "The Good Wound" }} "Earthlings Welcome Here" is the thirteenth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the twenty-second episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by F lix Enriquez Alcalá with a teleplay written by Natalie Chaidez. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, December 15th, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Heather Jo MacDougall, A.C.E. - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Earthlings Welcome Here" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7313. * This episode is included on disc four of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One on February 26th, 2009. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Editor Heather MacDougall is credited as Heather Jo MacDougall in this episode. * Actress Stephany Jacobsen is credited as Stephanie Jacobsen in this episode. * This is the only episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by F lix Enriquez Alcalá. * This is the third episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by Natalie Chaidez. She writes seven episodes of the series in total. She previously wrote "Automatic for the People". Her next episode is "Desert Cantos". * This is the first appearance of Ed Winston. He appears next in "Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep". Quotes * Sarah Connor: My son thinks I'm crazy, maybe not crazy, maybe that's the wrong word. But he doubts me, he's never doubted me before. .... * James Ellison: Who taught you how to play chess? * John Henry: I did. * James Ellison: Did you play with Doctor Sherman? * John Henry: No. We played other games. Talking games. * James Ellison: Do you miss Doctor Sherman? * John Henry: I'm designed to learn. He helped me learn. His absence slows my growth. * James Ellison: His absence is more important than that. His value was more than just his function for you. Human beings aren't like chess pieces. It matters if we live or die. * John Henry: Why does it matter? All humans die eventually. * James Ellison: Yes, that's true. But, our lives are... are sacred. Do you know what sacred means? * John Henry: Holy. Worthy of respect. Venerable. * James Ellison: Do you know why human life is sacred? * John Henry: Because so few humans are alive compared to the number that are dead? * James Ellison: No. Because we're God's creation. God made everything. The stars, the earth, everything on this planet. We are all God's children. * John Henry: Am I a God's child? * James Ellison: That's one of the things we're here to talk about. * John Henry: Checkmate. I win. Would you like to play again? .... * Jesse Flores: I'm not here to babysit, and you're not here to feel sorry for yourself. I'm not your friend, I am not your mother! And you are here to keep John Connor away from her! Go and finish your job. Go. .... * Catherine Weaver: This body is merely a puppet, an interface. We control him, you control him. * James Ellison: And when John Henry completes his development? When he realizes what his puppet is capable of, do you know how powerful he'll be? * Catherine Weaver: Cows are more powerful than man, Mister Ellison, but I'd still rather be the farmer with the rifle. .... * Cameron Phillips: You didn't buy me a smoothie. * Riley Dawson: I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. * Cameron Phillips: I'm always here. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2008/Episodes Category:December, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories